Chained
by Fox331
Summary: An orphan girl finally gets adopted, but things don't go the way she thought they would.


**Rule #1**

 **No One Lives Forever**

The Whitecoats. The two words I despise. Why you ask? Let me tell you. It all started 23 years ago. I was in the hospital on my mothers lap. I had just been born. My mother was hooked up to a monitor. My father wasn't there as he had recently died in a car crash. My mother was all I had back then. I had barely opened my eyes when it happened. My mother was sick, that I knew. How sick she was? That was something I didn't know. All I remember was that she started getting cold. I knew something was wrong. I cried and screamed as loud as I could. The first nurse came and immediately panicked. The monitor was beeping like crazy. People were rushing about with different equipment in their hands. Suddenly there was a straight line on the monitor. All I could hear was a continuous, shrill, beep coming from it. I was quickly whisked away into a room with other babies. That was the last I saw of her. No name; No goodbye,

Nothing.

After I turned four years old, I was sent to an orphanage. I was the weakest there. When I turned five a boy who was older than me, bullied me everyday. I never got any brownies after dinner, no cake at birthdays, it would always go to him. His name was Tyler.

2

I never bothered to stand up for myself because everyone at the orphanage was scared of him. I never talked at meal time; I was shy and the youngest one there. When I was five, I also had to do chores. One day, while I was cleaning the dishes, Tyler came over to me. I pretended not to notice him.

"Hey pipsqueak! Learning to earn your keep, huh? Boy, when Mrs. Marcela notices that there's one plate missing; she'll go bonkers!" He laughed, "W-what do you mean." I said shakily. He paused for a moment and smirked evilly. Then his hand came crashing down onto the plate I had in my hand. It landed on the floor with a *CRASH*! "Oops." Tyler exclaimed sarcastically. At this point, I'd had enough. I gathered up all the courage left in me. "You know what Tyler? I've had enough. You've bullied everyone in this orphanage too long! You'll never get any friends this way, and that's why you've never been adopted. I speak for everyone when I say, enough is enough. Mrs. Marcela is going to be furious when I tell her what you've been doing." I blurted. Tyler was shocked. He froze. "I-I ummm, uhh." He ran away. " _What did I just say? Well I guess I have to go tell Mrs. Marcela now."_ I thought to myself. One of the older kids named Kila came up to me.

"That was really brave of you. Even I couldn't have done that, and I'm 7! I hate that Tyler thinks that since he's 10, and the oldest; he can boss everyone around." She admitted. "Oh, That. Um, I guess I was just was so fed up I blurted out things that were on my mind." I explained to her.

"You know what, why don't I walk you to Mrs. Marcela's office. Ok?" "Sure." I sighed. We walked and talked until we got to her office. "Well, here it is. I'll see you at dinner!" She left down the long hallway. I was alone again. I knocked ever so slightly on the door. "Come in!" Mrs. Marcela yelled behind the closed door. I sheepishly walked inside. "Yes, go on with it." She regarded quickly. "Well, you see. It's about Tyler." I exclaimed. "Tyler? The oldest one in the orphanage. That Tyler?" She questioned. "Yeah. Um. Well, he's been bullying all of us for the past year. He thinks that since he's the oldest; that he can boss us around. Like you." I told Mrs. Marcela. She

3

paused for a moment, and then her expression changed entirely. "Bullying!

"BULLYING! THERE SHALL BE NO BULLYING IN THIS ORPHANAGE!" She screamed, and then stormed out of her office. "Jeez. If it's one thing she hates more than setting the table, it's bullying." I said to myself.

 **YES I KNOW, THEIR SHORT CHAPTERS WHOA TOTALLY NOT WHAT I INTENDED *SARCASM SARCASM*. Any who, yeah, as you probably can tell, this is NOT a fanfic. Muahaha I just broke the rules :3 I do what I want. So, this is supposed to be an actual book but I don't really have anywhere else to post it so your gonna have to deal with it :P. Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! This is a WIP, aka a REALLY rough draft, so I NEED critique! There is a couple more chapters written and I will continue writing this. Get ready for some more Chained!**

 **~Fox 3**


End file.
